The Future Holds
by LittlePi46
Summary: Notice: contains spoilers from Blood Drive. After a few days since Ayumi and Yoshiki managed to free the spirits from Heavenly Host, nobody seems to remember the two anymore, even their best friends.. The two decided to stay together forever and carried on their life. What awaits for them? Rated T for some fluff, and a bit of swear. -*Sequel is posted! Check it out after reading!*
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Notice: Do not read this story if you don't like spoilers. There are various spoilers in this story...**

** Hey there guys! It's LittlePi46. So I know what happens in blood drive, but there some of you guys who don't like spoilers... (Like what happens at the end of the game, and the small intro of Dead Patient.) I guess I wanted to create something more, interesting... Like a fictional followup of what happened later. This story will be updated (maybe twice) each day, which is kind of different since I work on my other stories. Well, looks like a long day! Here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party in any way... **

* * *

Chapter 1- Memories

Yoshiki yawns at the sight of the early morning. "How odd.. I wouldn't get up this early.. Oh yea! today, I'm moving in with Shinozaki..."

He gets dressed and opens a container of yogurt.

"Looks like the only thing I have left is yogurt.. ..." He looks at the 3oz cup and gulps it down in 5 bites.

*Ding Dong!* The bell to the apartment rings. As Yoshiki walks over eating an apple, he opens the door. To his surprise, he sees someone familiar standing on the porch.

"Nakashima..? What are you doing here?" He looks at Naomi. She has an eye patch covering her right eye. Ever since the right eye became red when she saw a few words scribbled "Sachi" on Seiko's blacken out picture, Naomi wore a white Cotten, with the patch covering the top. The Eye Patch was given by Kuon, the assistant teacher of class 2-9.

"Oh hi! I heard you were moving so a friend of mine and I made a gift for you!"

Ever since they managed to put the spirits to rest 4 days ago, everyone remembers the 4 lost friends. They existed, but the 4 were dead in real life... Ayumi and Yoshiki weren't recognized by their friends. Instead, they thought the two as strangers, but for Naomi, a neighbor of Yoshiki.

"Is your friend, Satoshi..? Who helped you made the gift for me..?" Yoshiki questions at the surprised girl. "Umm.. Yea.. How did you know..?" She asks, wondering how Yoshiki knew Satoshi.

"I saw you once with a friend! He looked like your boyfriend but I just didn't know if it was him or not." Yoshiki thanked the Shocked Naomi for their girft and closed the door.

* * *

As Yoshiki packed his things, he remembered the last time he and Satoshi were playing video games.

"Hey Yoshiki! How about race kart 4?" He smiles and handed him a controller. "You're on! He smiled, selecting the car he decides to race with.

"So how did it go for Nakashima? Still recovering fine?" "Yea! She has been acting up better, but she still misses Shinohara."

"Yea.. She will eventually get used to it." Yoshiki replies, holding the LT button to drive faster.

"Yea! I won again!" Satoshi jumps up happily. "You won by one second..." Yoshiki shrugs and told him it was just a game."

"Ah good times.." Yoshiki smiles, Wiping a tear from his eyes. He looks back at his empty apartment.

"I will miss you Satoshi.. It's time that I move on with my future.."

He leaves the apartment, carrying the last stack of boxes.

"Hey Kishinuma!" Naomi ran up to Yoshiki, giving a slip of her phone number.

"You can contact me and the other neighbors from this phone number." She smiles, waving goodbye to Yoshiki.

As Naomi enters back into her house, she gets an odd feeling that she met Kishinuma somewhere. Not just as neighbors, but something beyond that.

"I better get in touch with Satoshi, maybe he knows.." She dials His phone number and placed the phone next to her ear.

* * *

**This concludes today's Story! Right now, I'm taking a break after writing for 4 days straight! XD If you are interested in the summary of Corpse Party, Blood Drive (What happens in Chapters 1-10) PM me if you want to :) I will see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Protect me (Reuploaded)

***Notice* I re uploaded this since I realized Nobody recognizes Shinozaki, even her parents don't know who she was.. Except For Yoshiki, who still does T.T.**

** Allright, here is chapter 2 (my page expired which caused me to lose the second part of Chapter 1 T.T.) So I have to add it on here. An update for Wipeout! Corpse Party Edition will roll out soon after this is posted. If you are a no spoiler rule guy reading this, please turn back as this chapter contains ALOT of spoilers from multiple chapters. It's just a fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party in any way.. **

**Notice: This is just mostly Ayushiki, don't expect any others in this story! \ ('_') /**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Protect You**

"Looks like I'm here.." Yoshiki pulls up to the Shinozaki driveway in a moving truck. "With the Heavenly Host curse broken, I hope nobody else decides to try out that ridiculous charm..." He uses the key he received from Ayumi, and opens up the door.

When he placed the last box in the living room, Yoshiki closes the door, and goes up the stairs that leads into a room once belonged to Hinoe, Ayumi older sister.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello? Satoshi..?"

"Yeeagh! Yuka! Tell Satsuki to calm down with her pet! I'm making a phone call! Sorry Naomi, how can I help?"

"Oh, well you see.. One of my neighbors, you know the blonde guy?" She asks Satoshi, who was remembering a little bit.

"Yea.. What about him?" He was wondering why Naomi was asking him such a weird question. "With Mayu, Morishige, and Ms. Yui's death occurring back to me.. There were 2 other people.. I don't know who.. But!" She starts sobbing through the phone.

"Naomi, I can come over. Maybe it's best to talk about this in person.. I will meet you at your place!" He hangs up the phone.

**Back at the Shinozaki residence...**

"Shinozaki!" he happily enters the room, seeing a girl around his age staring out of the window. She looks at the gentleman, standing at the door. "H-hi.. Kish.."

She moved her wheel chair closer to Yoshiki. Ayumi couldn't walk perfectly ever since they freed the spirits and got out of the "hellhole." She had an eye patch on her left eye. Yoshiki recognized the book Ayumi was holding.

"The Book Of Shadows... It accepted you as it's master..." Yoshiki was surprised, hoping the book wouldn't want to do anything nasty.

"Y-ye.. Eve.. Sin.. You pro... ted.. me..." Ayumi tried her best to talk clearly for Yoshiki but he understood her. He smiled, looking back to the day at the market.

***Flashback***

"I agree with it. It will be a plan to destroy both of it together." the blonde male smiled.

It was early in the morning when Ayumi and Yoshiki were done talking to Aiko.

"?! Kishunuma.. Kun?" Ayumi gasped.

In his hands, he was holding out the same gemstone Ayumi was holding.

"Kishinuma kun... You're great! Such a bad person." Ayumi chuckles while looking at him with a mischievous look.

"Even with the saying about reviving.. Isn't it better not to think about the others anymore.. If you are doing something this reckless, you will have the thought to die again.. Wouldn't hope for it."

"Maybe it's not like that..." she looks down and wonders about Misuto's words.

"sigh.. Geez listen here, you can't do it all by yourself. I will keep this with me..." Yoshiki looks at her, and walks closer.

"It will be alright."

As Ayumi looks up to Yoshiki, her eyes widened.

"Contact me right away whenever something happens. Don't every try to do everything by yourself, and have the thought of dying for your own. Convenience like last time. Even I have the confidence to protect you alone."

Yoshiki then, unintentionally pats Ayumi's head, who was shivering now. She was still shy, looking up at Yoshiki. Ayumi was still stunned while widening her eyes.

***Flashback ends***

"Don't worry Shinozaki. That's the reason why I moved in.. I promised to protect you.. Alone or not."

Ayumi fetches for some scratch paper and writes some notes down.

"Here.." she mutters, while holding up the notes. It reads:

_'I completely forgot to thank you too.. It was all my fault.. But we freed Heavenly Host.. Together..'_

Yoshiki smiles and heads downstairs to fetch some food for Ayumi.

"... Mis..uto.." she sighs and starts looking back when Misuto told her about the Book Of Shadows.

_"Eh, if you can get the Book Of Shadows, you can bring everyone back to life in Heavenly Host."_ He shrugs and leaps out from the window. And the one time where he entered in her bathroom.

"P-Pervert! Stalker! What are you doing here?! And Can't you see I'm trying to bathe!" Ayumi screams at the intruder, wrapping a bath towel around her chest.

"Eh, doesn't matter, besides, you have boobs of a child!" He looked at her with uninterested eyes and leaves the bathroom.

**(A/N: The flashbacks are 100% legitimate content from Corpse Party Blood Drive! XD I'm not even making it up!)**

Ayumi looks out from the window, feeling the cool breeze and hears the chirpings of birds. She knows that Yoshiki was there to protect her, but to the end? _'He already did his part.. And I already did my part for everyone too...' _She looks back at the mirror, looking at her eye patch. _'That witch.. I wished she never touched that eye.'_ Soon, something started changing in the mirror. The another figure was reflecting back again.. It was Sachi.

* * *

**For some who don't know what Sachi is, she was killed while she was in Yoshie's womb. Sachiko who was her twin sister, absorbed Sachi. Ayushiki is confirmed in the game! :D Like I said, the current future is fictional, while the flashbacks are parts from the game. I wish it kind of did happen (What happens.) :(. The ending for Blood Drive is Bittersweet (Not referring to a story posted here on Fanfiction.) But somewhat sad too. If you want, I can link you guys to the ending of the game. Just PM me (If you want it badly XD) Note of 8/10/14: How am I that dumb to realize that they don't allow you to post other links?! XD Eh.. The only way I can say this though is go on Tumblr, and search Corpse Party Blood Drive, one of the posts is a summary.. **

**Well See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Notice: More spoilers in this chapter**

**So I pretty much re written a few quotes and sentences in this story, (Suggested by Zach508) due to the fact, we really don't know if these rough translations are accurate or not, but the translations could be different from other people's perspective view. Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Waking Up**

It was nighttime in Japan. As Yoshiki helps and tucks Ayumi in bed, he says goodnight, and walks into his new 'unpacked room.'

"Seems to me Shinozaki is recovering a little bit better day by day. But is it worth trying to make our friends remember us..?" He looks at a photo of the group. He saw Seiko, Mayu, Morishige, and Ms. Yui's face not blackened out, but visible. While Ayumi and Yoshiki were not visible in the photo, as if disappeared. "I'm glad for what Shinozaki and I did.. Ended the existence of Heavenly Host, and restored everyone's souls." He falls asleep, unaware of his memories occurring back to him.

...

"Shinozaki!" He yells, looking at Ayumi who was inhaling the nehan. "Please.. Don't leave me.." He starts sobbing as he saw his 'girlfriend' disappearing into the nehan.

"It's ok Kishinuma.. I've noticed all your concerns long ago.." She then, starts bleeding from her back. "Even if you forget me... I will always remember you... I was even happy when you patted my head.. Now go!"

"Kishinuma! Let's go quickly!" Magali and his friends yelled back. They started running back to the exit. As they passed by Misuto's corpse, Yoshiki saw the same stone that was used to leave this hellhole.

"You guys go on ahead! I'm going back for Shinozaki!" Yoshiki yelled at the group who were telling him to keep following. The ceiling collapses, leaving Yoshiki the only choice to go back for Ayumi.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi cried, along with Naomi and Yuka.

* * *

"Shinozaki..! What..?"

Yoshiki finds himself still on the bed.

"It was.. Just a dream.." he mumbled. As he looks to see the time, it shows '6:47.'

he heard something from the front door

_knock_

_knock_

As Yoshiki gets up from his bed, he peeks to see if Ayumi was still sleeping, she was still on the bed with her eyes closed.

When he reaches up to the front door, he feels something different as if it was someone they knew at the door. When he opens it, he was shocked and surprised. He saw Aiko standing at the porch, looking at the tall blonde man.

"Hello Kishinuma, is Shinozaki awake by chance?" She asked.

"Aiko..! How did you know-."

"That doesn't matter. My memory doesn't forget those who's existence were wiped out." Yoshiki quickly darts up to the room, waking up Ayumi and helped her to the wheelchair. She reaches for her paper and writes something down. It reads:

_'Is someone looking for me..? Is that who I think we know..?'_

'Yea..! And her memory didn't forget about us!" Yoshiki was excited for Ayumi to see her.

He starts descending to the first, and calls for the woman that Ayumi was ready.

As Ayumi turns the wheelchair around to see who it is, she had her jaw opened in astonishment.

_"Ai..ko.."_ She mutters.

* * *

**This concludes today's story! Since Aiko remembers both Yoshiki and Ayumi, they believed that Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, and Magali might still remember. Will she help their friends to remember the 2? Or is she going to take the Book Of Shadows..? Reviews are appreciated! Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Corpse Party 2: The Beginning

**So Sorry for not updating! Tomorrow through Saturday, I'm not going to be around to keep up these stories due to the fact I'll be out of town! :( I happen to have decided to make another story as a sequel for the remaining characters. So this will be the final chapter for the Ayushiki! The second story will be mostly about Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka :). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Corpse Party **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Corpse Party 2: The Beginning**

"Ufufu, it's been a few days Shinozaki." The medium chuckled. Ayumi talks to Aiko but her gibberish wasn't understandable, so Yoshiki translated.

"It has been. How are the others doing?" Yoshiki asks since their friend's don't recognize them anymore.

"Ah, they're doing fine. Yuka and Nakashima have been getting closer. Mochida has been dating with Nakashima, and they're fiancés currently." Yoshiki felt proud for Satoshi._ 'Maybe he did it while we were in Heavenly Host..'_ he thought.

Aiko then, walks up to Ayumi and whispers, "Just to let you know, the Shinozaki Bloodline curse has been lifted ever since you freed Heavenly Host. You can move on with your future with boyfriend Kishinuma..." She chuckled, giving Ayumi a pen and paper.

_"That's great... But will we ever see Mochida and the others again?" _Aiko smiles and starts walking to the door.

"You know.. Maybe you guys will.." When Yoshiki opened the door for the lady to leave. Before the brunette could close the door, she gave him a photo. "Take a look.."

Yoshiki's jaw dropped.

In the photo Aiko shows, Seiko, Morishige, Mayu and Ms. Yui's faces weren't blacken out anymore. But at the exact spot where Ayumi and Yoshiki were, it was completely empty, which made him to shed a few tears.

"Well, I'm just happy we freed Heavenly Host." Yoshiki smiles and closed the door.

* * *

**5 years later...**

Yoshiki comes back with groceries.

As he walks upstairs, he saw his girlfriend sitting on a brown chair. Ayumi managed to walk perfectly fine and started communicating better. The eye patch was replaced with another identical blue eye Ayumi has.

"Oi! Im back!" He enters the room.

"Well.. That didn't take long.." She looked at him. When the brown haired adult entering in.

"I miss my dyed blonde hair.. Oh well, I like brown better." Yoshiki goes on the computer to find an email for Ayumi's perscription.

When he logged on.. He received 183 Emails regarding Heavenly Host. He sighed.

"Looks like a lot of people are questioning us about that hellhole.."

Ayumi still stays in her chair, quietly rethinking about all of the past events.

Yoshiki feels a breeze flowing through the open window and thought about something.

"Hey, I'm gonna close the window.. So you don't catch a cold.. Shinozaki.."

He closes the window and checks one more time for the emailed prescription...

* * *

**Well that ends it! Did some of you guys recognize the ending I included? :) Heh, 4 chapters and it's short.. I know.. :/ Stay Tuned for the sequel story! :D **


End file.
